Underworld
The Underworld, also known as the Realm of the Dead'''Dialogue with Koagorath during "A Door to the Dead" or the '''Darkness Void by the Necromancers,Hades's Madness is the plane of Oblivion ruled and belonging to the Daedric Prince Hades. The realm itself is described as nothing but darkness with an moon shines, ground is nothing more than sludge; the sky constantly always at night, and yet the air is foggy similar to Coldharbour.Imperil Census of Daedra Lords The realm consists of three parts: Styx, Death Valley, and the Gates of the Dead. History The Underworld were once the realm of Verath, the Fallen God and Demiprince. He was so powerful that Jarl of Whiterun Rasmanl defeated Verath in battle. Because Rasmanl defeated the Fallen God, he become more aware that Verath was gone, and that the Underworld was without a ruler. In Rasmanl's later years, his soul soon started to faded as he started into insane. After Rasmanl's death, his soul turned into the Daedric Prince Hades, Lord of the Dead. Another sources that Hades got turned because of Nercromancers, in his tomb during the late Merethic Era. Now Hades, the new ruler of the UnDead, the Ghost of Verath start appearing before Hades that The Underworld is Hades' command. Koagorath, who would later become Hades' chancellor and advisor, was said to have mantled Hades in an event in a previous time. Sometime during the First Era, after Hades been turned into Prince of the Daedra, he was defeated at the hands of the Nercromancers, but sources claims that Rasmanl was defeated, before Hades took over. In the First Era, Hades was into an series of rivalry with Maeldr Richcloak but now with a different body and name, called Maeldr the UnDead King which he was summoned again by the Nords and were questioned that Hades may invaded Tamriel, but during the first conflict, Hades tricked Maeldr to the Underworld but which the UnDead King escaped the Underworld. During the second conflict, Maeldr and Hades got even more intense, Hades starts to small invasion of Skyrim, which the kingdom is now broken into two; but with Maeldr helping the High Queen Freydis of Windhelm (Eastern Skyrim) and High King Svartr of Solitude (Western Skyrim). During the Second Era, the final conflict begins after one-hundred years later during the Second Era, Maeldr once again summoned before High King Jorunn the Skald-King, which Maeldr then sent back into Underworld, defeating Kruiite, Luna, Foelmoalag and Meolidea, and Hades again defeated by Maeldr, and after long rivalry ended, the sources that Hades maybe gotten involved into a rivalry with Molag Bal. In 2E 582, the Vestige helping Ghost of Rasmanl to defeat the Prince of the Undead to sent back to the Underworld. Since the UnDead were resurrected by the Necromancers, which become a home within the Underworld, making Hades accepted, with he being King of the Dead. During the year 3E 433, Hades made a role and made an alliance with Mehrunes Dagon, during the Oblivion Crisis, causing the Hero of Kvatch defeating Dagon, and Martin Septim sulfurized himself and the Septim Dynasty ended until 4E 128. During the Fourth Era, the return of Hades made aware at the start of the Fourth era, and even the start of the Second Septim Dynasty and by Hades failed multiple times for failed returning through out Tamriel. In 4E 192, Marcella Septim future Empress of Cyrodiil, went on crusade to confront Hades. Hades then badly wounded Marcella, but the wounded Dragonborn defeated Hades, with the help of the Ghost of Rasmanl. After his defeat, Hades appeared that he may return for the final time. Getting to the Underworld Arrival to the Underworld is solely at the discretion of Hades. The only way to get the Underworld is that will enter and open the portal to the Realm of the Dead. Locations Styx *Paradise *Athen *Grandhawk *Ractel Death Valley *Utopia *Arcadia *Deathhorn *Garden of Eden Gates of the Dead *Frenzy Trivia Religion The main religion in the Underworld is obviously the worship of Hades himself, as many, if not all, houses in the Underworld include a small bust of the Dead God, as well as lettuce and string, the favorite playthings of the Dead God. There are also different opinions on Hades's worship, and the role of the Fallen God Verath. The Dead Ones cult believes that Hades is a living god, and Verath was his mortal aspect. There is also the Deadman cult, which believes that the Dead God is true god of the Underworld. The idea of progress did not exist in the underworld – at the moment of death, the psyche was frozen, in experience and appearance. The souls in the underworld did not age or really change in any sense. They did not lead any sort of active life in the underworld – they were exactly the same as they were in life. Therefore, those who had died in battle were eternally blood-spattered in the underworld and those who had died peacefully were able to remain that way. Gallery Appearances * * * **